Dream Street
by Canyon 315
Summary: Mia is given a chance to bring Anubis back from the dead thanks to a woman named Lure and a place called Dream Street. MiaxAnubis *complete*
1. Chapter 1

All Ronin-related characters property of Sunset Productions. All new   
characters are my own.  
  
Dream Street  
By Canyon 315  
  
"Mia?" Kento searched the house for his hostess, wondering if she was OK.   
Today was a special anniversary for her, the day she and Anubis found the   
Jewel of Life together; the day she first realized she loved him like no   
other. Out of fear of rejection, nothing was ever said, a decision Mia   
regretted today, now that he was dead.  
"Mia?" He stuck his head out onto the balcony and found her, looking out to   
the east, towards Jewel Lake and the hill where Anubis gave her the Jewel of   
Life. He sighed and approached from behind; she never took notice until he   
wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. She sighed and leaned onto   
Kento.  
"I miss him so much," She whispered sadly.  
"We all do, Mia, we all do." He himself regretted his words the last time he   
saw Anubis alive, accusing him of betraying the team by protecting Kayura.   
He learned the truth too late, when Anubis nobly sacrificed himself to bring   
Lady Kayura out of the darkness.  
"Don't stay out here too long, ne?" He said as he departed. "It's cold out   
tonight."  
"I'll be in soon," she promised, and then resumed her stargazing, ready to   
give the world just to have Anubis at her side. "I love you, Anubis." She   
whispered to the sky. "I always have, and I always will."  
A slight breeze blew past her, setting her long, auburn hair in motion. She   
smiled slightly and knew without a doubt in her heart it was Anubis. She   
went inside, changed into a silk nightgown, and crawled under the covers. It   
didn't take long for her to fall fast asleep.  
~She found herself fully dressed in her regular clothes, wandering around a   
mysterious concrete path. A lone figure dressed in skintight dark clothing   
and a black cape flowing behind. She snapped her fingers, and moonlight   
lighted the road enough for Mia to see clearly, but it remained dark. The   
figure turned out to be a female a little younger then Mia, amused at her   
guest's surprise.  
"Welcome, Mia Koji, to Dream Street, a place where dreams can come true, if you let them."  
"Where is this place? And who are you?"  
"They call me Lure, as I lure those of great need to my doors, but only   
those who find their way come out with that of which they desire. All the   
answers are here, Mia, if you wish to pursue them."  
"I am confused."  
Lure chuckled. "Remember this: he is out there, alive and well, but only you   
can rescue him, if you are true of heart."  
"Anubis?" Mia dared to hope that Lure meant him.  
"Yes, the ex-warlord whom you have grown to love and admire. I took you here to give you a chance to rescue him from death and fulfill the dreams of two star-crossed lovers so they may know true happiness. Because I wish to see you both reunited, I will help you, but only this once. The rest will be up   
to you." She pointed north to a small city in the distance. "In that city, you will find people who will help you to find Anubis. Do what they tell you, and be careful to avoid the temptations that will lead you off-course."  
"I will," Mia bowed respectfully. "Thank you for giving me this chance to save my beloved."  
Lure smiled. "Go now, and save your red-haired lover."  
Mia started out for the city, hopes held high. "Hold on, Anubis. I'm on my   
way."  
* * * * *  
The city was alive with nightlife as the crowds showed no sign of ebbing in   
size or energy. Mia grew increasingly frustrated as she fought her way thru   
the mob of people. Lure said she would find help here; surely she wouldn't   
have to ask everyone here if they knew where Anubis was.  
"Mia?"  
She stopped in her tracks. She knew the voice belonged to someone who would help her. "Where are you?"  
"Here." A muscular, young man in a trench coat leaned against a lamppost. He flipped up his fedora and winked at Mia.  
"Kento?"  
"No, my name's Shuu. I'm to help you to find Anubis."  
She smiled. "You're always looking out for me, aren't you?" She whispered to   
the sky.  
"Pardon?" Shuu asked.  
Mia shook her head. "Nothing, I was just thinking how you remind me of a   
really good friend."  
"Cool. You ready?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be."  
"Good. Let's go."  
Shuu led Mia into a nearby building, where inside it turned out to be a bar   
where the rough and tough go to drink. Mia clung closer to her protector as   
Shuu, undaunted by the crowd, made his way to a stool. She gasped as she saw Ryo, or considering what "Kento" had turned out to be, his twin washing what was left of the beer mugs. He ducked instinctively as a beer mug flew past him and exploded on the wall behind him, dousing Ryo in beer.  
"You've got some gutz bringing a lady in here, Shuu." Ryo said as he cleaned   
his outfit with a wet rag. "You know as well as I the company this bar   
keeps."  
"Nobody's going to mess with me, and if they do, I make sure to bust their   
jaw permanently." Shuu said with complete seriousness. Mia acted like she   
didn't hear him. Though she was worried about the crowd of ruffians eyeing   
her, Shuu, like Kento, would protect her at any cost. "I'm looking for a guy   
named Anubis. Long, red hair; green eyes; ex-warlord and Ancient One's   
successor; not the guy that would come in here for a drink."  
"Yeah, I know him." Ryo casually answered. Mia's heart soared. "That still   
doesn't tell me why you brought a lady into a hellhole."  
"She's looking for Anubis, her lover, stolen from Earth as a sacrifice to save a kidnapped soul from evil. Lure decided they should be given a chance to reunite, and she asked me to help Mia here."  
"Ah, that is a noble cause. Last time I saw him was a few days ago, at a lake in the Yamato Plains. Perhaps he's still there, ne?"  
"Thanks, man." Shuu and Ryo shook hands.  
"Anytime, bro."  
"Thank you, Ryo." Mia shook his hand, her voice quivering with joy. "I am   
forever in your debt."  
Ryo kissed her hand. "Anything for you, Lady Mia. It gives me joy to see   
women such as yourself. I pray you find your Anubis soon."  
"And you your dreams."  
He felt the sharp stab is his heart as he brought up a memory long banished   
to the dark sub-conscious of his mind.  
"Thanks." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Shuu made the first move up from his seat only to be knocked to the floor. A   
drunk dragged him up by his jacket and held him up, reeking of filth and   
beer, incoherently muttering something, but the intention was clear. He and   
the rest of his bar mates wanted a piece of Mia.  
"NOT ON MY WATCH BUDDY!" True to his word, the lower jaw of the drunk went   
flying into the crowd, signaling the start of a bar room brawl. Ryo defended   
Mia from the flying objects and led her to safe area outside.  
"I hope Shuu gets out of there before the police arrive." Ryo said. To Mia's   
worried look he added, "Shuu's alright, he's a fighter with a heart of gold.   
He's been in worse fights; this is easy stuff for him."  
Sure enough, Shuu escaped without a mark as the police's sirens cut thru the   
air and red and blue beams of light cut thru the darkness. Ryo, Shuu, and   
Mia slipped away quietly.  
They ran for almost an hour thru the dark and twisted alleyways of the city   
until finally Ryo stopped and announced they were safe. "They didn't catch   
us," He panted, out of breath but filled with pride. "You OK? They won't   
catch us, we're safe here."  
"I'm alright," She was telling the truth, she was just a little shaken up,   
"This isn't what I expected Dream Street to be."  
Shuu laughed. "Hardly anything is at it seems, but that doesn't mean it's   
truly bad."  
Mia nodded.  
"I better be going. I need to show my face before anybody thinks I was a   
part of it and I lose my job." He kissed Mia's hand, "Ja ne, Lady Mia."  
Mia watched with an aching heart as Ryo ran off; in the short time that they   
had met, she developed a great deal of respect for her friend. All she felt   
she could do now was pray and hope that he would have the chance to chase   
his dream.  
Mia involuntarily yawned and stretched her arm muscles; she didn't realize   
how late it was.  
Shuu yawned as well. "You're right, let's hit the sack." He took in their   
surroundings. "Alright, I know where we are. We're lucky it's a summer   
night; I didn't bring sleeping bags. Care for a out under the stars, Mia?"  
"Sure!"  
"I know of a field nearby, we'll crash there." He led her out of the city   
and into a field surrounded on the east by a lake, and forest on the west.   
She plopped down on a patch of grass and admired the beautiful night sky.   
Shuu fell back right next to her, after taking off his trench coat and   
covering Mia with it. "Just in case you get cold."  
"Thank you," She smiled at him.  
"No problem," He smiled back and sighed with relief and contentment. "The   
Yamato Plains are vast, and we're on the edge of it. So it shouldn't take   
much time to find Anubis. There's a hut down the coastline a few miles; my   
friend Shin lives there. Maybe he knows where Anubis is."  
"Shuu, you're an angel for helping me like this." She rolled over and kissed   
his cheek. He blushed and his smile grew wider.  
"Anubis sure is lucky to have you." He said.  
She nodded. "And I consider myself blessed to know such a man. He is   
beautiful, in his mind, body, and soul."  
"I can just imagine." Shuu mumbled, before he fell under the spell of Mr.   
Sandman. Mia followed in suit, and for once had no nightmares of Anubis's   
death, but dreams of his reincarnation and their life together, within   
reach.  
* * * * *  
Her eyelids fluttered open to the soft rays of the sun. The sun was peeking   
over the lake, careful not to disturb the snoozers on the land.  
"Shuu, wake up," Mia shook the sleeping giant next to her. "You've got to   
see this, it's beautiful."  
With a roar, the sleeping giant sat up and rubbed the crust out of his eyes.   
"What you wake me up for?" Then he saw the sunrise over the lake. "Oh wow,"  
The two friends sat there together and watched the sun make its way into the   
sky. Shuu's stomach growled for food.  
"Would you like some breakfast before we head out?"  
"Please."  
"I know of this diner in town that has some really good." He patted his   
stomach in emphasis. "You can trust this palette."  
"I believe you," Mia laughed. "After all the times I used to cook for Kento,   
I should know you're stomach pretty well."  
"Only this time, pretty lady, we both will be waited on with mouth-watering   
food no doubt good as your own."  
They went back into the city, now that the police activity had died down and   
the crowd ebbed a considerable amount. Compared to last night, the city   
might as well be called a ghost town. Shuu led her into a down-to-earth   
diner, and sat her up in front at a booth. She expected to find Cye's twin   
working but she could call nothing in this world. While it wasn't Cye's   
twin, it was a Ronin's twin, but nowhere near her guess.  
"The usual, Shuu?" A spiked blue-haired head stuck out of the kitchen door.  
"Double it." He pointed to Mia.  
The Rowen look-alike smiled, "Anything for your lady friend." His head   
disappeared from view.  
"This is Dream Street alright," Mia said, fondly thinking of home. "Only in   
Rowen's dreams can he cook."  
"Touma's a culinary genius."  
"You got that right," Touma said as he wheeled out a cart full of breakfast   
food to the table. Shuu picked the biggest booth to hold all the food and   
for a good reason. The large cart was stacked with all kinds of food:   
pancakes, waffles, eggs, cereal, sausage, bacon, hash browns, and more.   
Plates upon plates filled the table until Mia was sure this was too much   
even for herself and bottomless pit Shuu.  
"Touma, why don't you come eat with us?"  
"I'd be honored to, milady." Touma slid in next to her and helped himself to   
the mound of food.  
"I know where Anubis is," Touma said after being filled in on the details.   
"He's with Shin in his cabin by the lake."  
"You're the best, Touma!" Mia kissed his cheek. "I'm blessed to know such   
fine men who are helping to reunite me with Anubis."  
Touma melted in his seat. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
After breakfast, Touma wished his friends luck and groaned at the amount of   
dishes to be cleaned. However, that was another person's job.  
"Oh Jun?"  
"Yes, Touma-sama?" The boy obediently ran out of the kitchen and bowed to   
his master.  
"Clean these dishes," He pointed to the cart full of dirty dishes piled high   
above the cart. "And don't break a single one."  
"Yes Touma-sama," And Jun pushed the cart quickly back into the kitchen   
without a single crash. Seconds later, the sound of running water could be   
heard.  
"It's good to be me," Touma smiled.  
* * * * *  
"Now we head out," Shuu hesitantly said. The trip would be long and tiring   
on foot.  
"Going where, may I ask?" Sage's twin urgently asked them.  
"None of your business." Shuu snapped.  
"I can tell you're in need transportation."  
"Yeah," He reluctantly agreed.  
"Say no more, except 'I'll take him', for I have the answer to your   
problems!" He whistled and a white tiger calmly approached them.  
Shuu took a step back, fearful of the animal.  
"Now I know what you're thinking, 'He's a wild animal!' Byakuen is a   
completely tame tiger, his one purpose to serve his master in anyway he   
can."  
Mia rolled her eyes at the bull 'Sage' was selling them, but she knew   
Byakuen was like the White Blaze she knew at home. "Shuu, he's safe, trust   
me."  
"Believe the lady, Shuu," The salesman encouraged.  
"I trust her more then you, pal." Shuu said with disgust, pulling out a wad   
of cash from his pocket. Sage's twin grabbed it straight from his hand.  
"You won't be disappointed. Spread the word about Seiji, the traveling   
salesman!" And he wildly ran off.  
"Come on," Mia jumped on Byakuen's back. "That thief's not getting away."  
Shuu uneasily climbed on behind her and grabbed her torso when the tiger   
bolted off. He marveled at the speed of the cat and how Seiji's lead was   
quickly disappearing.  
"I'll take that!" Shuu grabbed his money from Seiji's hand. Byakuen turned   
on a dime and sped right past the dumbfounded Seiji, laughing as only a   
tiger can laugh.  
"You OK back there?" Mia called.  
"I'm fine, just not used to riding tiger-back." Shuu said a little   
fearfully, still holding on to Mia as his life depended on it.  
"Hold on tight," She warned as Byakuen kicked it to full speed. The city   
disappeared as the tiger ran across the grassy field; Shuu's fear slowly   
diminished as Byakuen provided a smooth ride and he was cautious of his   
riders. They arrived at Shin's cabin less then an hour later. Shuu hammered   
on the door only to find nobody answering.  
"Maybe he's out on the lake," They walked out onto the dock behind the cabin   
and watched Shin, the fish man, swim with his buddy Suiki, a killer whale.   
He noticed his friends on the dock, waved to them, and rode Suiki over   
there.  
"Hello," He greeted, "Who's your friend, Shuu?"  
"This is Mia. We're looking for Anubis. Ryo and Touma said he was here with   
you."  
"Well, he was, but he went father down the shore to see Kaos at a temple."  
"Here we go again," Shuu said offhandedly, "Thanks Shin."  
"I hope you find him soon, he was pretty anxious to see her again."  
"Does he know I'm here?" Mia asked him.  
"No, he thinks you're still at home."  
"What a surprise I'll give him then," Mia smiled as she mounted Byakuen.   
"I'm sorry for not staying longer but I want to see him again so much."  
"Don't worry about it. Go ahead and find him. He loves you."  
Mia smiled and felt her heart ready to burst with joy. Shuu quickly climbed   
on back, and nearly fell off when Byakuen started so fast. He sensed Mia's   
desire and tried to help her the best he could.  
"This temple is a ways away, we should be there by nightfall, even at this   
speed." Shuu said, a hint of fear in his voice. He marveled at Mia's ability   
to ride a tiger bareback and direct him without the use of reins. For him,   
tiger-riding would take a while to get used to, much less master.  
They stopped twice for meals from a large doggie bag that Touma gave them.   
Byakuen fed himself from rabbits living on the plain.  
The last stretch of road before the temple was thru a small patch of forest   
that had grown along the shoreline. The darkness of night hid the shadows of   
creatures watching them from above, some friendly, some not.  
Byakuen tensed as he felt a strange presence near and slowed to a jog. The   
feeling spread to Mia and Shuu, who fingered his triple-jointed nunchuku   
underneath his coat. He didn't have time to use it. Swiftly and silently, he   
was carried off of the tiger's back and into the foliage.  
"Shuu?" Mia looked behind her and saw he was gone. Byakuen growled at   
something in the distance. Mia slid off his back and got into a defensive   
stance. Three armored men appeared from within the darkness, Mia recognized   
them as the warlords from her world, but here who knows who they were. She   
was sure of one thing, they weren't friendly. The men circled around her,   
laughing under their breath.  
"Your friend is gone," Dais's twin growled at her.  
"He was too easy to kill," Sekhmet's twin laughed. "Hardly worth my time."  
Mia's eyes widened but she said nothing. She didn't believe them, no way   
they could kill Shuu. There was just no way!  
"And now his whore is ours." Kale's twin licked his lips. Byakuen dove at   
him, claws outstretched. He slashed the breastplate of Kale's twin's armor,   
and his teeth tore open an armored arm.  
"You can't kill the masho!" He yelled. "Naaza, teach her a lesson about how   
to handle her cat."  
"With pleasure," He smiled evilly. Mia, knowing what he was about to do,   
stole one of his katanas, and swung it at him. His helmet was sliced in two,   
and fell down his face. Mia didn't waste a second, cutting up his body with   
the katana. She saw Dais's twin sneaking up behind her, and she stuck her   
sword deep into his stomach. Byakuen left Kale's twin unconscious on the   
forest floor, bleeding from various places. The other masho were lying   
helplessly on the ground beside him. She kicked Dais's twin in the head.  
"Where is Shuu?" She demanded.  
"A woman can't get Rajura to tell anything."  
"Let's test that theory, Rajura," She spat his name and place the blade tip   
on his neck, slowly lowering it into his neck. "Well?"  
"You can't do it," Rajura said undaunted.  
The sword pierced his neck and a drop of blood slid out. "Try me. You   
threaten Shuu and myself, and try to kill me when all I want to do is see   
Anubis again. Shuu is alive, for if he's not, I'll be sure to kill you and   
the other masho."  
"He's up a tree, unconscious." Rajura said.  
Mia kicked him back to unconsciousness. "Byakuen, give me a boost."  
He stretched out as far as he could up a tree trunk and fastened his claws   
into the bark. Mia climbed up his back and leapt to the nearest branch. She   
found Shuu leaning against the trunk sitting on a branch. He was breathing,   
but slowly.  
"Good, he's alive," Mia sighed in relief, then started to gently shake him.   
"Shuu, wake up. Shuu!"  
"Ow my head," He woke up and rubbed the back of his head. "What happened?   
Why am I in a tree?"  
"Long story. Can you climb down?"  
"Yeah," He followed Mia down to the ground. "What happened here?" He pulled   
out his weapon.  
"They're knocked out. Byakuen and I handled them after one of them stole you   
from us and put you up in that tree."  
"I never thought the masho were out here, I should've been on guard."  
"It's OK, we're fine, and Anubis is close. I can feel him."  
"In that case, let's go!" Mia and Shuu climbed on Byakuen and raced towards   
the temple. They stopped at the entrance. Mia stared at it for a minute   
before going in. Anubis was in there, and after years of wishing she could   
see him again, here was her chance. With support from Shuu and Byakuen, she   
took a deep breath and marched inside. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
She cautiously walked down the stone steps, trying to be as quiet as   
possible. She had no idea why, but she felt fear as she got farther down the   
steps. Her heart skipped a beat when she Anubis's voice echo around her, and   
all fear and doubt left her. She ran down the rest of the steps and stopped   
at the doorway. Anubis had his back to her and showed no signs that he knew   
she was there. Kaos, at least she thought, saw her, but made no motion to   
Anubis. She quickly gathered her courage and said, "Anubis?"  
He turned around quickly, surprised to hear the voice he thought only spoke   
in his heart. Mia gasped, he was more beautiful then she remembered. He   
smiled and his green eyes focused on her and only her, "Mia?"  
She threw herself into his arms. "Anubis! I knew I would find you!"  
"How?" His voice failed him, he disbelieved his eyes, but here she was, in   
his arms, alive and full of love.  
"Lure brought me here to bring you home. Anubis…" She laid her head on his   
chest and held him tighter. The moment she had dreamed of… finally here.  
Anubis smiled and kissed the top of her head, stroking her soft hair, "I'm   
here."  
Lure appeared next to Kaos, watching the reunited lovers.  
"I thank you, Lure," Kaos said. "She deserves this after what she has done   
for her world."  
"And I want to do the same for Sanada Ryo. He helped Mia to find Anubis and   
protected her from danger her first night here."  
He nodded, "You're right, he has earned his reward."  
Lure bowed, "Thank you, Kaosu." And she disappeared.  
"Come on, I want you to meet my friends." Mia led Anubis outside the temple,   
where an anxious Shuu and Byakuen waited.  
"You found him!" Shuu shouted. Byakuen roared with delight.  
"Shuu and Byakuen helped me find you, along with some other friends." Mia   
explained.  
"Everywhere you go, you find friends," Anubis smiled at them. "I thank you   
for helping to reunite us."  
"It was our pleasure," Shuu bowed. "Mia's a wonderful woman, and I am happy   
to see you together again."  
"Yes she is," Anubis said.  
"Ditto," Mia said before she kissed him. A surprised Anubis kissed back with   
all of his love a moment later, bringing Shuu and Byakuen to the point of   
tears.  
"That was beautiful!" Shuu sobbed, blowing his nose.  
"You big crybaby," Mia jokingly punched his arm.  
"I'm nothing but a sucker." Shuu agreed  
Everyone laughed at that.  
"Shuu, I'm so sorry, but I think it's time that we go back to our own   
world." Mia said.  
Shuu pulled her into his infamous bear hug. "I'll miss you, girl."  
"I'll miss you too, Shuu." She embraced him back, truly sorry to leave her   
friend behind.  
Byakuen edged his way in, whimpering. Mia broke off to hug the tiger. She   
kissed him on the nose and whispered her goodbye. Byakuen, in a love-struck   
stupor, purred as he stumbled away like a drunk and then crashed into Shuu,   
bringing them both to the ground.  
"Get off me, you stupid tiger!" Even with Shuu's amazing strength, he was   
stuck under the tiger's weight.  
Mia and Anubis both laughed and offered a hand.  
"Easy there, buddy." Anubis said as he moved Byakuen. "I wonder what effect   
that would have on White Blaze?"  
"I can't wait to find out." Mia said.  
"Let's go."  
A blue light surrounded them and they were transported forever out of Dream   
Street. Shuu and Byakuen sadly stared up at the sky, wondering if they would   
ever see their friends again.  
Kaos came out of the temple. "Even the inhabitants of Dream Street may see   
their dreams come true. You will see."  
"When Kaos?" Shuu urgently asked.  
"If it is to be, you will see."  
"Yes Kaosu," He said with a bow.~  
* * * * *  
Mia and Anubis found themselves within her room as the sun rose over the   
lake.  
"The boys must be worried about me," Mia said. "I've been away for two   
days."  
"The Ronins still board with you?"  
"Like I could ever kick them out?"  
"True. Let's give a shock of a lifetime then."  
They entered Kento's room first; Mia couldn't wait to be reunited with her   
friend after what his dreamer twin had done for her. Anubis waited outside   
the door until Mia would call him in.  
"Kento, Kento," She gently shook his shoulders, easing him out of sleep.   
"I'm back."  
"Mia?" He sat up. "Why'd you wake me? I was having this wonderful dream."  
"I'm sorry to worry you for being gone so long."  
He laughed, what kind of joke was Mia playing? "What are you talking about?   
I only said goodnight to you about seven hours ago?"  
"You mean it was a dream? But he—"  
Remind me never to eat watermelon before bedtime, Kento thought amusingly to   
himself. Mia obviously had gotten way too involved in some crazy dream.  
She shook her head, "It doesn't matter. I want you to greet an old friend of   
ours. Come on in, Anubis!"  
"Anubis?" Kento couldn't believe it; Mia had finally cracked. "But Mia, he's   
dead."  
"Am I?" Anubis walked into the room, smiling at Kento's surprised face.   
"What's the matter Hardrock? You look like you seen a ghost."  
"Oh man! Now I'm dreaming! Mia dragged me into that crazy dream of hers!"  
"Kento no baka, this is no dream." Mia reassured him. "Anubis is alive; I   
know it seems strange but I rescued him from this place called Dream Street.   
You, and the other Ronins, helped me."  
"Me? The other guys? What are you talking about?"  
Mia and Anubis spent the rest of the night explaining to Kento what   
happened, and then all collapsed on his bed in pure, contented exhaustion to   
sleep away the rest of the day. In the afternoon, Ryo joined by the others   
went to Kento's room to wake the sleepyhead, even Rowen, who was going to   
enjoy busting on him. Imagine their surprise to find Mia there, which really   
messed with their heads, and Anubis, alive and breathing with his arm   
wrapped around Mia and his head buried in her hair. Their screams woke the   
trio, and al of them tried to explain Dream Street and Mia's adventures to   
them, which they didn't get at all except for one thing: Anubis is alive and   
in love with Mia. Total and complete bakas, ne? And because I'm sure you're   
wondering what Ryo's dream is, if you haven't already figured it out…  
* * * * *  
It had been a week since Mia had come and gone, and he missed her terribly.   
Only one other woman had touched him so deeply like that, gone forever now.  
A blue light repeatedly flashed before Ryo, blinding him. Thru the bright   
rays of light he saw Lure standing there, ghost-like, yet smiling. She said   
something, but Ryo couldn't make it out. She faded away, and in her place…  
Ryo couldn't believe his eyes, could it be? "Luna?"  
She smiled at him. "Hello Ryo." 


End file.
